The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus for conducting image-output processes such as an image formation process, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having recorded therein an image processing program.
Image processing apparatuses such as a copy machine includes a storage portion for storing image data that is to be processed. As one example of this type of an image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus configured such that multiple users can share and use the storage portion is known. In the storage portion of this image processing apparatus, image data that is to be shared by multiple users who have been registered to the image processing apparatus is stored. In addition, the image processing apparatus can print the image data shared in the storage portion in response to a print instruction given by each of the users. Thus, with this image processing apparatus, multiple users registered to the image processing apparatus can share the image data stored in the storage portion, and each of the users can freely output, as an image, the shared image data stored in the storage portion.
It should be noted that a printer having a function of concealing information printed on a specific area of print media such as a postal matter or a document, by forming a paint-out image on the specific area, is known.